A KuroFai Christmas
by Kitsune-Sensei
Summary: I decided to write a Xmas fic. The Tsubasa crew is celbrating Christmas and KuroFai is inevitable.
1. Santa's Elf

**Kit: Happy Holidays everyone! I've written a Christmas fic for you all!**

**Kurogane: Shouldn't you be working on "Fai the Otaku"?**

**Kit: Well... yah but I... shut up!**

**Kurogane: Hey don't blame me for being so lazy!**

**Kit: I'm sorry, I just need a push**

**Kurogane: More like a shove...**

**Kit: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.**

**Kurogane: Feh, This lazy bum dosen't own Tsubasa Chronicle.**

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, Kuro-strong, are you sure you don't want me to help carry the tree inside?" Fai asked as he watched the two struggle with carrying the tree because of their height difference between them.

"N-no Fai-san we-were okay." Syaoran assured still struggling with the front side of the tree."

"Yah, mage, you just stand there and look pretty. And, kid, you go too, I've go the tree." Kurogane grumbled.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-daddy thinks Fai-mommy is pretty!" Mokona sang from Sakura's arms.

"Shut up…" The ninja mumbled before setting the tree up in the corner of the living room in a flash.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-manly is so strong!" Fai chirped. "Now we can put on some ornaments! Syaoran-kun, could you Sakura and Mokona go the ornaments from the basement?"

"No problem." Syaoran replied before heading over to the to the basement door, Mokona and Sakura right behind him. "We'll try no to take too long."

"Be careful now. So, Kuro-papa, would you like to go present shopping with me after the kids go to bed?" Fai asked as he headed toward the kitchen to prepare the pop corn for stringing.

Kurogane followed him, "Whatever, but are you sure we have enough money presents?"

Fai giggled, "I'm sure we have enough money. Our jobs at Santa's workshop pay exceptionally well."

Kurogane glared slightly at the mage, "What's with the laugher?"

Fai giggled again as the tried and failed to reach the popcorn box, "It's just that… darn it… you haven't complained… or yelled about nicknames all day… darn it!" Fai swore (Could you really call that swearing?) as the popcorn box slipped from his grasp once again.

"Feh, whatever." The ninja then reached for the popcorn box, grabbing it easily, and handed it to the mage, "Don't put stuff up in places you can't reach."

Fai smiled, "Kuro-hubby is so nice to his wife, so he will get kiss!" Standing on his tip toes, Fai pressed a soft, sweet kiss against Kurogane's cheek. "If you're good when we decorate and when we go gift shopping, you may get more kisses," the mage winked at the ninja.

Said ninja smirked at the mage with a hint of lust in his eyes, "And if I put up the lights with out yelling?"

Fai smiled back, returning the lust in the ninja's eyes, "Then maybe you'll get a present from one of Santa's elves," The mage walked his fingers up the slightly flustered ninja's chest." After all, I get to keep the outfit.

Kurogane blushed more at the mage's statement. He had seen the elf costume Fai had to wear for his job at Santa's Workshop, and it had gotten him a little "excited" on more than one occasion.

"Kuro-per your nose is bleeding," Fai snickered before handing the blushing ninja a hanky.

"I'm gonna go work on the lights," Kurogane then hurried out of the house after grabbing the handkerchief.

"That silly dog" Fai then put the popcorn in the microwave.

* * *

**Kit: Thanks for reading! Please review and don't forget to send me PMs telling me to get off my butt and write! ****I was also thinking about making more Christmas one-shots, but I'm still not sure so I'm putting this as complete for now.**

**Kurogane: Feh**

**Kit and Kurogane: Happy Holidays!**


	2. Kay

**Kit: Hi there! I decided to make another one-shot but I'm still debating on making it into a series. Disclaimer: I own nothing! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Did he give it to him yet?" The smallest of three bodies hiding behind a plant in the kitchen door way asked.

"Shh, Moko-chan, we don't want to get caught!" Sakura whispered putting her index finger over her mouth. "Who knows what will happen if they catch us spying!"

It was Christmas Eve. Well, it was just after midnight so it was Christmas Day and Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were spying on Kurogane and Fai. "Why?" you may ask. Because they knew what present the ninja bought for the mage was and wanted to see his reaction… well Sakura and Mokona did, not so much Syaoran.

* * *

Meanwhile, said mage and ninja were snuggled up together in front of the fire, sharing a glass of wine.

"When do you think they'll realize we know they're there?" Fai smiled up at his lover.

"I think the kid already knows, but the princess and the manjuu have no idea." Kurogane picked up the glass and held it to Fai's lips, "drink."

Fai happily took a big gulp of the wine,"Hey! Don't drink it all!" The ninja yelled quietly.

"Sorry, Kuro-love. What are they watching us for anyway?" Fai whispered low enough so only Kurogane could hear.

* * *

"I think he's about to do it!"

"Shh, Sakura-Chan, we can't get caught now.'

* * *

"Maybe because of this," Kurogane then reached behind is back and pulled out a long, black box.

"Kuro-"Fai didn't finish whatever he was about to say because Kurogane opened the box. He gasped "Oh, Kuro-romantic, you remembered!" Fai then launched himself at Kurogane, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck, pressing a kiss against his lover's lips.

* * *

"He gave it to him!" Sakura and Mokona yelled, but whispered, happily, giving each other a high five. Syaoran was asleep on the floor.

* * *

Inside the box was a beautiful necklace from Kay Jewelers Open Heart Collection. Kurogane had spent most of the day yesterday looking for the perfect present for the mage. Then he remembered how Fai had reacted to all of those jewelry commercials, especially the ones about Kay Jewelers Open Heart Collection. He had then rushed to Kay Jewelers with lightning speed and immediately bought the necklace, with no regard for the price, and rushed back home, almost forgetting the kids and Mokona.

"Ne, Kuro-Kay?" Fai pulled back from the kiss, still on top of Kurogane.

"What?"

"I guess every kiss _does _begin with Kay!"

"Baka," The ninja grumbled as he sat up, "don't say stupid things."

Fai chuckled and pecked a kiss on Kurogane's cheek. "Of course, Kuro-Santa."

"Whatever." Kurogane then turned his head to Mokona's and Sakura's (and Syaoran's) hiding place, "You two, wake the kid up and get in here."

"Hyuu~! Kuro-Santa really is like Santa! He sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake!" Fai and Mokona sang in unison as Mokona bounced into the living room and into Fai's arms.

"I am not like that overly jolly man in red! And my name's Kurogane!" Kurogane then proceeded to chase the pair around the house.

Fai stopped running and turned to Kurogane, "Merry Christmas Kurogane."

The ninja's angry face softened, "Merry Christmas Fai."

* * *

**Kit: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm sorry that it was so short. Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
